With the growth of the Internet, more and more wine is being ordered via personal computers. The wine ordered needs to be placed in a package for shipment, generally in a corrugated box. The wine bottles are positioned vertically. Within the box, each bottle needs to be supported at its bottom end spaced from the bottom of the box in a position which secures the bottle against movement laterally. The upper end of each bottle also needs to be held so that movement is prevented. The plurality of bottles have to be secured against moving relative to each other and against movement relative to the box in which they are positioned.